Wireless communication devices are incredibly widespread in today's society. For example, people use cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, pagers, tablet computers, etc. to send and receive data wirelessly from countless locations.
Inertial sensors in devices such as phones, tablet computers, etc. are being used for an increasing number of applications including navigation, gesture recognition, and gaming. Many of these devices, e.g., phones, include a vibrate-alert feature to notify a user of events such as incoming calls, incoming texts, calendar events, etc.